Problem: On a beautiful afternoon, Omar rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of watermelons for $5.47 each and baskets of oranges for $5.72 each. Omar decided to buy a basket of watermelons and a basket of oranges. How much did Omar need to pay for his produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Omar needs to pay, we need to add the price of the watermelons and the price of the oranges. Price of watermelons + price of oranges = total price. ${5}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Omar needs to pay $11.19.